THE PATH
THE PATH formally known as H!PF2016G (short for:H!PF Pre-Debut Girl Group 2016) is a pre-debut team featuring several girls from Fantasy Kenshuusei and Fantasy Rookies. They were formed on July 27, 2016. On July 4, 2017, the final line-up was confirmed. Dispite the group officially being formed on July 4, the group announced that they will be celebrating February 14 (the day of their major debut) as their anniversery instead. Members Former Members History Formation 2016 On July 27, 2016, the pre-debut group was announced, with its starting members, Jung Chanmi, Murakami Mirai, Quan Xiuying, Myoui Sana, Park Chaeyeon and Kim Mina. Unlike previous project group's all 6 girls will stay in this until an undecided time next to see if they are all ready to debut. They were told that a member will be added later in the year. On August 5, Satoko Mini was added to the group. On October 24, Shimano Erina and Abe Yuri were added to the group. On December 14, they added Zuto Chisami, Shim Hwayoung, Fukui Wakiko, and Moshimo Hikari to the group. Line-up Changes in 2017 On May 19, the group released their first digital single. On June 5, it was announced that on July 4, the group's final members will be revealed, along with the units name as well. On July 4, the nine final members were announced. They will have their debut fan meet on July 27, 2017. They all graduated from their programs on that same day. The members that were eliminated were: Satoko Mina, Zuto Chisami, Fukui Wakiko, and Moshimo Hikari. On That same day, the group's name was revealed to be THE PATH. 2017 On July 4, the final line-up was announced with Jung Chanmi, Murakami Mirai, Shimano Erina, Abe Yuri, Quan Xiuying, Myoui Sana, Park Chaeyeon, Shim Hwayoung and Kim Mina were the final nine members. All trainees graduated from their training programs. On July 5, all the members moved into their new dorm together and started blogging. On July 6, it was announced that the group's major debut is set for early 2017. On July 12, on the group's official website, the member's group's positions were released. On August 27, it was announced that Murakami Mirai was chosen as the groups leader with Jung Chanmi as the groups sub-leader. 2018 On January 5, it was announced that THE PATH have signed a four year contract with the Pretty Cure franchise, their contract includes details of them singing openings and endings for current and upcoming Pretty Cure releases. The A-side of their debut single Loop no Naka, is the alternate opening for HUGtto! Pretty Cure. On February 1, an insider leaked information on an upcoming June single, the details are currently unknown but it is known that its a double a-side. On February 8, they announced that they would be releasing thir first mini album titled Act I: Cherry Blossom. Along with the album announcemet, they also revealed that for most of their singles, it will be accompiened by a mini album to emulate K-Pop Artisits. On June 6, Murakami Mirai announced that on the groups 3rd single, the a-side Atode kiss suru, will be featured as an alternate opening for HUGtto! Pretty Cure, it will start being aired on the animes next episode and will be in an alternate version before its official release. On June 24, during a group live-stream, a new member was added to the group, Miyamoto Tomomi from the group Star Rhythm. She will continue her activities in Star Rhythem and in THE PATH as a concurrent member. She'll debut on the groups 3rd single. Discography Albums Mini Albums Pre-Debut Digital Singles Major Singles Credits Anime Credits * 2018.02 HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Loop no Naka) * 2018.06 HUGtto! Pretty Cure (Atode kiss suru) Category:2017 girl groups Category:Hello! Project Fantasy Pre-Debut Groups Category:2017 debuts Category:4th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:10th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:11th Generation Fantasy Rookies Category:3rd generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:7th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:8th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:14th Generation Fantasy Kenshuusei Category:15th Generation Fantasy kenshuusei